


【本马达】救赎 （全）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: 大明星年下攻×中年教授受





	【本马达】救赎 （全）

【本马达】救赎

大明星年下攻×中年教授受

对不起我知道应该先填科幻坑，但还是想写这篇短篇。  
想写点不一样的感觉。  
本来想写完全文再发，越写越长，先发上半篇，很快就会完发下半篇。  
1、  
“我要去一趟夏威夷。陪我。”  
Matt调出手机里的一段信息，删掉，随手捻熄手里的烟。满面笑容的地勤人员迎上来替他提包，尽管只是非常轻便的一件随身行李，完全不像要去度假的样子。然而这就是私人飞机乘客的贵宾待遇。  
午夜，机场的冷风打在Matt脸上。昏昏沉沉的脑袋清醒了一点，但进入机舱后又被人工香氛的香暖气息烘得困意上涌。  
他为什么要在学期最忙碌的时候还特意拿了年假，大半夜赴前男友的约会。Matt嗤笑着自己的没出息，人已经被空乘引到舱内。推开半遮蔽的挡板，私人飞机的主人正躺在沙发上等他。  
怀里还抱着喝了一半的酒瓶。  
“Hi，Matty。”  
Ben丢开酒瓶过来拥抱他，高了大半头的魁梧身体一下将Matt紧紧嵌进怀里。浓重的酒味与雄性荷尔蒙气息将Matt笼住了，他还来不及说话，英俊迷人的好莱坞大明星先给了他一个深深的吻。  
仿佛他们从未分开过一样。  
“你又开始喝酒。”  
2、  
Matt推开Ben，在沙发另一边坐下，从空乘手里接过冰柠水，轻声说谢谢。  
Ben歪回沙发上打量他。Matt仍是那样斯文、得体，对待所有人都温和有礼，眼镜下的蓝眼睛总是荡漾着笑意。  
“而你又开始教训我。”  
Ben有些孩子气地撒起娇来。好吧，以他们之间十多岁的年龄差距，Matt也完全有资格将他当成一个“孩子”，尤其是Matt还有着教授这层职业身份。  
Dr. Damon，哈佛大学文学博士，加州州立大学英语系教授——无论谁都不会将他这样的学者，与Ben这好莱坞当红男星联系在一起。他们本该一辈子都不会有交集。  
“你看起来完全没变。”Ben说。  
没变吗，真的吗。  
是的，他没有暴瘦二十磅也没有暴饮暴食吃双份汉堡慢慢胖回来，没有深夜赤着脚，抱着酒瓶在书房里走来走去，踩碎一地的爵士乐，Ben和他相拥着听过好几次的那张唱片。没有拿完所有的假期，和朋友去澳大利亚西部的荒凉海滩上钓鱼，从悬崖一跃而下扎进海里，伸出手想去触摸那些被水流带到他身边的斑斓鱼群。尽管什么也抓不住。  
就像游到他身边又溜走的那个高大男孩。  
他学会了潜水，皮肤被阳光舔吻成金棕，又在下一个滑雪季缓慢恢复成自然的白皙肤色。潜水也好，滑雪也罢，他尽情挥洒着原不属于他这个年龄的活力。  
真的，真的，像什么都没有发生过一样。  
3、  
当好友得知Matt在私人朋友的牵线下，接受了为红透好莱坞的大明星Ben Affleck“上几节文学课”的兼职工作时，纷纷表示不可思议。“天，有必要吗？”大家在某位教授的后院里烤肉喝酒时聊起来，都在笑：“也许他该请一位中学教师来上课更合适。”  
学者们在专业领域的自矜偶尔也会显得有些傲慢。电影明星？还是Ben这种只演爱情电影的年轻小生，每本娱乐周刊都登满他的性感照片……上文学课？  
Matt笑笑，不紧不慢喝着啤酒，扯起了别的话题，没有继续谈论这份玩笑般的工作。  
他总是那样随和亲切，对朋友有求必应。不过是去大明星的别墅里坐坐，喝杯咖啡聊聊天。或许，对方甚至没空来赴约，请他上课只是用来充当社交圈里的谈资？  
而在大明星的豪华别墅泳池边，远远看着Ben从泳池另一端上岸时，Matt的想法依旧没变——直到那人逆光的高大身影来到面前，英俊得令人窒息的面孔，含笑俯视着身材稍显矮小的他。  
Matt听见自己心脏从高处跌落的撞击声，像一脚踩空跌进身边那池碧蓝。正午的阳光从头顶打下来却被男人挡住了大半，教授低下头推了推眼镜。有片刻的晕眩。  
4、  
午夜飞行的机舱里，Matt的眼镜却早已掉落在地毯上，Ben丢开了酒瓶，带着醉意轻吻Matt湿润的嘴唇。即使内饰非常豪华，但由于Ben体格的缘故，小隔间里的空间感仍嫌窄逼，Matt则被困在更窄更紧的臂弯间承受男人的亲吻。  
距离他们上次亲热有段日子了。Matt以为自己就快忘记和Ben缠吻与做爱的快感，显然他的身体不这么想。  
明明随时都可能有人闯入，并不算完全私密的地方，他仍默许了半醉的前男友更进一步的放肆。  
“啊。”  
手心紧紧捂着嘴巴依然忍不住泄出几丝黏腻的低喘。Matt把头抵在男人肩膀上，低低呜咽，任由Ben把他们的阴茎都拢在手里搓弄着。他们的肚腹紧贴在一起，身体并没有太大的动作，然而这可恶的男人不需要费什么劲也能让他战栗着射得一塌糊涂。  
“这么舒服吗？”Ben低哑的笑声让Matt想狠狠咬他肩膀一口。好在Ben还记得这是什么地方，没有再继续下去，只把Matt抱得紧紧的。酒气喷在Matt后颈裸露的皮肤上，Matt沉默片刻，才说：“原来取消婚约对你打击这么大？”  
Ben的怀抱僵了僵，把头抵在Matt的额上，两人目光相距不过咫尺。  
“你是在吃醋吗？”  
“嗯哼。”Matt没有肯定也没有否认。  
5、  
Matt是在娱乐小报上看到Ben的新恋情的，在他和Ben分手三个月以后。他想，对于好莱坞，也许三个月已经算久。  
美艳歌后比Ben名气更大话题度更高，两个大名人凑在一起勾动天雷地火，勾得好莱坞狗仔天天把镜头怼在他俩脸上拍。他们仿佛丝毫不觉困扰，行事更高调，更夸张，所有的场合都黏得像连体婴，交往不到半年就宣布要结婚。  
而与之相伴的是Ben的电影事业节节下跌。  
他与未婚妻合作的两部电影都被观众无情地放弃，少得可怜的票房与他们超高的话题度对应成一个巨大的笑话。与此同时这对鸳侣好像也开始感情触礁，婚期一次次推迟，屡屡被拍到当街争执。  
婚礼的取消在所有人意料之中。包括Matt。  
Matt没料到的只是Ben会回来找他。  
“我快成票房毒药了。”  
Ben放开Matt又瘫回沙发上，眼睛茫茫地盯着天花板。“问题出在哪里呢？”  
Matt眨眨眼。前一刻他们还在暧昧缠绵，话题却一下转到了严肃的事业讨论？然而这似乎就是他在Ben面前的定位：Ben可以和他聊任何话题，而且会得到认真的回应。  
6、  
他们曾有过短暂的好时光。  
在Ben别墅宽阔的露台上，生活助理端来热咖啡和小饼干，他们在午后慵懒的阳光里谈菲茨杰拉德。那时候Ben准备接一个20年代背景的电影，导演班底难得的靠谱——相对于他拍过的那些乱七八糟的恋爱电影来说，真的很不错。  
Ben很重视这次机会，找了不少资料来研究，请Matt来授课也是为了深读剧本。  
尽管只是每周来一个下午，或者两个，但Matt仍从这不多的相处里感受到Ben良好的文学修养，以及独到的艺术见解。真意外——他想，但当然没有说出来。毕竟这赞美背后的意味有些讽刺。Ben没有上过大学，他从小就是童星，十多岁已经是青春片里的常见面孔。  
“你知道吗？”Ben语气懒洋洋的，还有一丝不易察觉的落寞：“其实没有人想听我谈这些。他们只是说，嘿伙计，我们来喝酒吧，又或是……”  
“又或是那些漂亮的女郎，你知道的。”Ben嘴角勾起嘲讽的弧度：“她们都只想和我做爱。”  
“唔。”  
Matt蓝色的眼波起了几分涟漪，但似乎并不介意Ben粗俗直白的表达，只是微笑着说：“我也是这么想的。”  
我也是这么想的。  
Ben一瞬间竟摸不透Matt是否在说“我也想和你做爱”，也可能教授仅仅是在对他的抱怨发出共鸣？认为他确实是那种只想让人和他上床的肤浅男人？  
这句模棱两可的话让空气里流动着暧昧的因子。Matt仍在笑，像是根本没有察觉到自己的话让Ben纠结不已。  
7、  
事实上，Matt内心并不如他表现出来的那样云淡风轻。  
喝了一段时间下午茶以后，Matt邀请Ben到自己家里做客。像邀请很普通的朋友那样。  
Ben为Matt满墙的书柜咋舌不已，Matt却有点心虚，他实在不擅长收拾屋子。好在读书人屋里的凌乱可以有“埋头做学问”这种幌子打掩护。他向Ben展示自己从学生时代起收集的许许多多电影碟片，这时候Matt已经不会惊讶Ben看过的好电影比自己还要多，聊起那些导演与流派的时候眉飞色舞。  
教授那张宽大的书桌上摆满了相框，他单身，但来自一个人口众多的大家庭。Ben很有耐心地听Matt向他介绍照片里的每一位家人，然而目光忍不住在好几张Matt与一些健美又英俊的男人的合影上流连。那些男人都比他高得多，圈住Matt肩膀合影的时候，Matt笑得无比灿烂，灿烂得让Ben觉得有点扎眼。  
“只是几个经常一起去度假冲浪的朋友，”Matt若无其事：“我喜欢阳光和海滩，真美妙，不是吗？”  
当Ben再次去拜访Damon教授的时候，Matt同样投桃报李地给他端来咖啡，自己亲手煮的。对于家务无能的教授，已经是诚意的极限，不过这些都不重要了。  
咖啡还有半杯没喝完，他们已吻得难舍难分。  
对于Matt，Ben是有些许惊讶的，这和他预期的不太一样，但是更好。Matt并不像他所想象的那么保守或难以攻克。他丝毫不在意这个比自己小了许多的年轻人突如其来的袭吻，在很短的时间里就适应了入侵者缠绵的舌头。圆润的手指抚摸在Ben棕色浓发上轻柔而坚定，像鼓励着他继续，而Ben也没有停下的打算。  
他们在Matt的书房里有了第一次。教授甚至主动将自己裤子踢开，骑在他的阴茎上律动。而Ben舔弄着那白皙肩膀上细小的斑点时，感觉自己被湿热柔软的天堂包裹着，这感觉太棒了，比他从十六岁开始的任何一次性爱都要棒。  
他的视线穿过Matt肩头看着桌上的那些合影，在强烈的快感下占有欲忽然间猛烈燃烧。教授短促的尖叫起来，因为男人托着他的臀突然将他压到书桌上，把一桌子相框都扫下去，压着他的腿根激烈撞击。Matt的呻吟被撞得断断续续，十指在男人背上抓挠着，又被有力的大手扣住压在头顶。  
“看着我。”  
他半睁开眼，隔着雾气腾腾的镜片，对上那双霸道又邪气的棕眸。  
Ben再次吻下去：“宝贝，你真棒，棒透了……”  
8、  
夏威夷。  
Ben在凌晨醒来，发现他们正紧紧相拥。Matt半侧着身体，将他的头与肩揽在怀里睡得正沉。他枕在中年人过分柔软却又厚实的胸膛上，耳朵贴在Matt的心口，平稳低沉的心跳声为他带来前所未有的妥帖与安全。  
Ben将头往Matt怀里埋得更深了些。好奇怪啊，简直像窝在母亲的怀里一般——天哪他从未在任何交往对象身上有过这种感觉，而Matt甚至不是女性。Ben为自己这种近乎俄狄浦斯情结般的联想怔住了，在自惭了一秒钟后他却把嘴凑近Matt蓬起的乳尖嘬吸起来。一种慰藉大于性欲的姿态。  
被乳尖传来的刺激从睡梦中唤醒，Matt低吟着，迷糊中挺起了胸膛，把更多的乳晕送进男人的嘴里。Ben跨到他身上，捞起他一条腿又就着并没有完全清理干净的体液，将巨大捅了进去。渐渐高亢的呻吟被艹进了床褥里，Matt还没完全清醒就被艹射了，痉挛着抱紧了那具汗津津的身体，不停地仰起头索吻。  
窗帘下渐渐透出晨曦的微光，他们又紧拥着入睡了。  
Ben前两年在夏威夷拍过一部电影，当他提起这一点的时候，Matt笑着说他看过。没有更多的评价，也没有虚伪的赞美。  
Matt的确看过，那可是当年的热门电影之一，包括Ben一面倒的演技差评也同样是热门话题。  
“你穿飞行员夹克真帅气。”Matt说这话的时候，他们刚从床上起来，在阳台享用夏威夷特色的早餐。Ben把他圈在怀里，吻了吻他昨夜在Matt颈窝上留下的淤痕，声音还有些沙哑：“是吗，我可以穿那一身夹克艹你，如果你希望的话。”  
Matt的回应是把一片面包塞进男人的大嘴巴。

9、  
到夏威夷度假是Ben一时兴起的念头，但联系Matt，却不是。  
他从未忘记过他年长的情人。  
什么时候放开手的呢，Ben有些记不太清了。大概是某次被pr唠叨太过，让他不要再和Matt有危险关系——是的他们的关系太危险了。他是好莱坞捧出的浪子，可以和一百个女明星约会，观众都会买单。但Damon教授？不可以。  
至于为什么不可以，大家都心知肚明。  
他喝得昏昏沉沉，没有接Matt的电话。之后也没有回拨。  
Matt一定很快察觉到了什么，再也没有在他眼前出现过。  
和Matt分开后，Ben很快又回到了好莱坞的猎艳场。当然，在这种地方，他同样是别人的猎物。聚光灯下你侬我侬的纠缠，很容易产生短时的化学反应，他们假装那就是爱情。  
他重新和年轻姑娘们约会，走马灯似的换了一轮伴侣后，小报上女友的位置有了固定人选。  
他爱她吗？  
在吻上女友丰润迷人的厚唇时，他把手指插进她浓密的金发里，馥郁的玫瑰香水气息撩拨着鼻端。她缠住他的脖子热情地回吻，远处镁光灯不停闪动，又一张小报封面新鲜出炉。  
没有人再提起Ben曾与某位男性友人交往过密的不靠谱传言。

10、  
奇妙的是，度假时，时间的流动似乎会变得慢一些。他们磨磨蹭蹭用了饭，发现也不过是午后。  
Matt坐在露台晒太阳，面前是一望无际的太平洋。椰影摇曳，沙沙作响，阳光被树叶揉碎了洒落下来。安静得像一部默片，仿佛下一刻他们就可以伴随着怀旧的爵士乐跳一支舞。  
当然这种调调只适合自己这样的中年人，Matt自嘲着。却不曾想对面的人伸出手，握住了他的：“想跳舞吗？”  
他讶然，为这一瞬间突然共通的念头而心跳加速。  
Ben在某方面的爱好是有些老派、乃至不合时宜的，或许只有Matt知道。  
看老电影，读哲学书，或者和Matt两个人窝在沙发角落里打扑克。以前Ben还曾约他去国际象棋俱乐部下棋，令Matt讶然的是，年轻人的棋艺竟比自己更胜一筹。赢了又赢的Ben得意地晃着指间的雪茄，那意气飞扬的模样让Matt几乎要按捺不住地吻他的手指。  
想吮吸那指尖上的烟味，和年轻人野性又鲜活的荷尔蒙气息。  
只有Matt自己知道，Ben对他有着多么致命的吸引力。  
但他不能说，甚至不能为Ben的忽远忽近表现出沮丧或激动。  
好累啊。  
“恋爱总是很累人的。”Matt的一位女性友人，小有名气的心理学家，在和他聚餐时笑谈：“宝贝，没有不累的恋爱。如果你不觉得累，只是因为你根本就不在意，不付出，也不想得到什么。”  
“你们女人都是恋爱专家。”Matt微笑着喝他的橙汁，掩饰眼底浓浓的落寞，避开了友人似乎洞察了他异样的眼神。

11、  
豪华酒店外有一大片私人海滩。夜色浓浓，他们坐在海边吹风，有一搭没一搭地聊天。Ben找他来像是要把半辈子的烦心事都吐个干净。  
海风呼啸着带来另一种静谧的安全感，好似天然的隔音壁。Matt认真地聆听Ben的烦恼。被定型，被恶搞，被不断否定，看起来很美事实上岌岌可危的事业。想掌握却完全掌握不了的一切。  
他们所在的位置是一块大礁石背后的凹槽，Matt坐在石头上，Ben直接坐进沙堆里，头靠在Matt腿上。  
“你知道吗？”年轻人忽然抬起头，对上Matt的双眼：“我看到你上次在那个慈善酒会上说的话了……我没想到，记者怎么会跑去问你。”  
Matt才反应过来。上个月他参加了哈佛校友们组织的慈善活动，在酒会上，到处采访的记者们忽然问他，听说您和Ben是朋友？您对他和歌后的狗血绯闻怎么看？  
“可见我们这些老家伙搞的活动有多枯燥无聊，”Matt笑了：“逼得那些记者不得不找点刁钻角度写写八卦。”  
Ben忍不住吻了吻Matt弯起的嘴角。  
他想起自己无意间看到的报道。Matt对记者谈起他那些被人当成茶余酒后笑料的绯闻。  
“Ben是一个非常聪明的家伙。他知道他职业生涯中最糟糕的事情，就是每周都出现在小报的封面上——我很了解。当人们指责他想要用男女绯闻博取关注时，我只觉得无语。”Matt为他的朋友辩护：“我以为每个演员都知道，如果你在小报上曝光过度，你的电影事业不会有任何起色。比起这些，Ben可能更愿意人们关注他的电影。”  
看到这段话时正值半夜，Ben刚从一场派对里回来。半醉的眼眸在读完后霎时清醒，他走到卧室外露台上，把脸贴着冷冰冰的铁艺栏杆，闭上眼。  
和Matt在这里喝着咖啡聊天的情景仿佛又重回眼前。  
即使在最喧嚣的舞池里，Ben仍然时常被孤独感攫住心脏。可在空无一人的此刻，他握着手机，反复看着Matt的号码。没有拨出，心里却满满的。  
——只有他懂。只有他愿意懂。

12、  
“嘘。”  
Ben带着一身沙子蹭上来，含住Matt的下唇轻啃着，却又阻止Matt涌上来的惊呼声。突然侵入的舌头把所有声音都堵住了，Matt放松了享受这个吻，然而Ben要的是更多。  
这有些太超过了，Matt不安地扭动着，为Ben将他的沙滩裤扯到腿弯而挣扎了几下。但男人显然不接受拒绝，他想要，现在就想要。  
夜更深，海风拂动椰林，沙沙作响，不会有人注意到阴影里纠缠的两个人。但Matt依然被随时可能有人经过的羞耻感笼罩着，身体紧绷，Ben竟大胆地拍拍他的屁股：“放松点，亲爱的，让我进去，你咬得好紧……”  
混蛋。真是个彻头彻尾的大混蛋。  
Damon教授从未和这样放肆的男孩交往过，即使在他很年轻的时候。然而他很快就没空想这些了，Ben一鼓作气捅进来就开始猛烈撞击，Matt两手攀在礁石壁上撑住自己，屁股被迫撅起来摇晃着，酥酥麻麻的快感从腰部往全身蔓延。而隔着薄薄的衣料，粗糙石面磨蹭乳尖的感觉也同样酥麻，他要被这种种快慰又难受的刺激而折磨得哭出来，正动情时却被粗暴地揪出了两边的乳尖用力拉扯——  
“啊——”  
Matt终于忍不住呻吟出声，而闸门一旦打开就再也关不上了。被连续多次艹到松软的后穴，很快就适应了巨物的入侵，在每次抽出时收紧，又在下一次破入时欢快地拥上来。湿软的肠壁蠕动着吸缩，爽得压在他身上的男人撞得更重更深。Matt在被艹到神志不清时扭过头吻住了男人。他们以一种奇异而契合的姿势交合在一起，海水淡淡的腥味与情欲交融的气息让他们彻底迷失了。  
Matt不记得他们是什么时候回到酒店的。在地毯上他们又做了一次。他躺在男人完全赤裸的身下，紧贴着的肌肤间有一层层细细的沙，落地窗外海浪汹涌的声音令人有种依然躺在沙滩上交欢的幻觉。  
一切的美好与激烈都像幻觉。

13、  
在PR发飙之前Ben回到了洛杉矶。就像无事发生过一样。  
但仍有些东西改变了。Ben在聚会派对上的露面越来越少，人人猜测他还没从失恋中恢复，又或是被票房失利打击太大？猜了几次，后来也少有人刻意讨论了。圈子里每天都有新鲜血液，好莱坞的名利场永远不缺新人。  
Damon教授的生活更是一如既往，毫无波澜。按时上下班，和学生们谈天论地，间或参加些学术论坛。周末与假期还是跟那群朋友一起到处旅行，露营、钓鱼，在海滩上BBQ。早年离婚的父母各自组建了家庭，多年下来给他添了好些弟妹，弟妹们又有孩子，大家时不时搞些小聚餐，快乐又温馨……Matt的生活热闹充实。像所有的同龄中产男性一样充实。  
在这充实的生活中也有插曲。比如几乎每晚，打开私人邮箱，Ben的邮件就静静躺在那里等他读。  
是Ben写的剧本——在Matt的鼓励下创作的。目前除了他俩，还没人知道Ben在鼓捣这个。  
“我失去了那个角色。”那夜海滩上Ben在他耳边呢喃，语气淡淡的：“他们还是觉得我不合适。”  
Matt知道他说的是什么。就是Ben准备了很久的那部20年代背景的电影，在找他出演的一堆项目里，难得的严肃剧情片。Ben对这个角色也很有想法，可惜。  
“永远都是这样。”Ben自嘲地苦笑：“当我十六岁，长到现在这个身高，一夜之间找我的本子全是校园恶霸。OK，总要有人演恶霸……然后，到了二十三岁，出现在我面前的，就都是爱情喜剧。我是只配和美人谈恋爱的傻大个，嗯，有时候角色也不太傻？但去他的。”  
这个在荧幕上总在散发男性魅力的英俊小生，并不那么乐意在别人为他画下的圈圈里跳着局促的舞蹈。他想换个舞台，或许更大一些的……  
“为什么要等别人把好本子送到你手上呢？”  
Damon教授捧着他的脸，低头吻他微微湿润的眼角，声音又柔又轻：“你以前跟我谈过的那些故事，关于你的家乡，波士顿的故事。真的很棒。”

14、  
波士顿也是Matt的家乡。  
他和Ben的老家其实在同一个小镇上，年龄差让他们遗憾地无法一同长大。但现在又有一个东西将他们紧密联系在一起了，不，不是Ben的阴茎，尽管那也很重要。  
是Ben的剧本。波士顿往事。  
虽然Matt早就认可Ben的才华，但当他第一次拿到剧本初稿的时候，还是被年轻人出色的天赋感到晕眩。  
自然，在专业人士眼里，这份原稿还太粗糙。但最重要的东西，故事、节奏、充满魅力的人物，让那些缺点都变得不那么重要。  
“我想我们还需要修改一下。”  
Matt给Ben回信。Ben每次打开文件，都是满屏修改的标记。年轻人撇撇嘴，像自信满满地送上作业却被老师泼冷水的中学生，可惜Matt看不到。  
但大明星还是收拾心情，乖乖地按照Damon老师的建议，对自己的作业进行一遍又一遍的修改。  
有时Matt在Ben的回信里也会发现彩蛋，调皮的年轻人在右下用灰色字体打上不显眼的“miss U”。一句微妙的问候，却能让Matt心跳一整夜，辗转半晚睡不安稳。  
在床上反复到黎明，看晨光微现便起身冲咖啡。窗外还是灰扑扑一片。  
人在黎明将至时分外脆弱，但他并不愿意直面自己的脆弱。  
出门前修面时，照一下镜子，Matt发现鬓边发色又淡了，间杂着灰白。多年前他也曾是满头浓密纯粹的金，像夏威夷海滩上绚烂的光。  
而夏威夷的夜晚，却又深又蓝。Matt想起那些夜，和被夜幕遮掩的喁喁细语。不是情话，那太过了，他们不谈这个。  
他们反反复复地在聊Ben的波士顿故事。  
如果探讨文学也算一种精神性交，那他们几乎24小时都在做爱——精神上的，肉体上的，无休无止。  
Ben很浪漫，在酒店卧室里铺了一室的玫瑰。他们在玫瑰花瓣里打滚，皮肤上都是玫瑰的甜香。  
他们喜欢在晚上喝冰啤酒，舌头抵着冰块互相追逐着，嘴唇被冻得微颤又被互相吮吻到发烫。  
Ben还会为他俩做简单的早餐，虽然完全没必要。  
——OK，别想了，现在下楼买一份三明治当早餐就好。没有Ben在身边，我能好好生活，Matt给自己打气。  
他打开门，投入新的一天。

 

15、  
所有恋爱故事都有结局，但Matt不愿意去想他们的结局会停留在哪个瞬间。  
他当然不止一次恋爱过。当他也像Ben这样年轻时，他比Ben还要更莽撞、反复、情绪无常，大雨天站在街头电话亭磕磕巴巴给暗恋的对象打电话——感谢曾经的恋人们都很温和，即使日后重逢，也没人拿轻狂的过往取笑他。  
Matt以为自己早已不会再陷入年少时那种只求今夕的狂热爱情，但命运让他遇到了Ben。  
谁会不为Ben Affleck神魂颠倒呢？  
Ben的剧本写得比他们想象中的要快得多。也许这故事在他脑海中酝酿已久，只等待一个破土而出的契机。  
但Ben对待他的剧本的态度，和世人对他浮夸的评价截然不同。Matt的意思是，他出乎意料的严谨。  
他们经常在酒店套房里开会。和一些与Ben有点交情的业内人士，以及Matt的朋友们。Matt自己也参与了这个项目，他有时半夜想起些点子，会起身写下来，给Ben发传真。  
Ben把Matt的传真都留着。他时常期待听到传真机响起的声音，在空寂的夜晚。这让他感觉仿佛Matt就在身边。  
当他一个字一个字将这些句子打进电脑，看着屏幕上跳动的光标，似乎又听见Matt在温柔地鼓励他，你可以。你很棒。

16、  
在酒店的创作会谈往往持续大半天，大家渐渐熟悉，毫不客气地催Ben叫外卖填饱肚子接着聊。而在人群散去的夜晚，Ben把最后一位客人送走，总会将Matt拥在怀里亲吻：“他们刚出提到的主意太棒了，我们一定要写进去。”  
Matt不得不踮脚仰起头，用温热的唇舌安抚Ben在头脑激荡后愈发兴奋的情绪——当然接吻是远远不够的。  
地毯一片狼藉。踢开那些草稿纸，披萨盒，Ben迫不及待地抓住他两片软润的肉臀把自己埋进去。年长者亦曾为自己远逊于情人的中年身材而小小自卑，但Ben却对这具丰满得恰到好处——对他来说——的身体极度沉迷。  
Matt的大腿压到了胸上，身体几乎要对折，而Ben正骑在他被抬高的屁股上拼命律动。年轻男人不知疲倦的索取让Matt又爽又累，在延绵不绝的呻吟声里吐出哀鸣般的恳求，却只会换来更激烈的对待。  
手指无意识地在地毯上抓挠，抓住一地的剧本草稿，攥进手心又丢开。他呜咽着被摆弄成跪伏的姿势，脸又贴在那些废纸上，亲手写下的句子，被眼泪口水晕开。  
他们在自己的故事里高潮了。

17、  
时间在进入冬季后仿佛停滞下来。也可能是因为Ben进了新的剧组，在亚特兰大。  
Matt觉得偌大的一座城忽然就空了。  
生活依然是不动声色地进行，上班，回家，晚上十点钟左右Ben会打来电话。不知道从何时开始固定下来的习惯，他们都发现了，却谁都不想喊停。  
聊Ben在片场的琐事，聊他们的剧本，聊今天吃了什么。这部中等制作有不少外景动作戏份，Ben连续好些天声音都很疲倦，话筒里嘟嘟囔囔的。抱怨说，啊，我连洗澡都不想动。Matt催他快挂了电话去休息，Ben又从鼻端里发出黏黏的哼声。  
“不舍得挂。”  
Matt也不舍得。  
偶尔他会自嘲自己的可笑。他已经不再年少，为何这颗心总也不肯老。  
为何明知道这段感情最后必然无疾而终，为何还要巴巴地把真心捧出来给人看。他相信Ben知道自己已经爱死他了。他也不打算再掩饰。  
是的，他爱Ben。爱情对于他这个年纪与Ben这样处境的人来说，都是奢侈品。  
谁也没有能力为这场恋爱买单。

18、  
事情并不总是一帆风顺。  
剧本在春天来临时终于完稿，竟然也顺利地找到了买家。Ben谨慎地将Matt的名字放在第一位，Matt反对无效。  
“这是你的故事！”  
Matt的抗议被Ben用一根手指封住，情人的鼻息喷在脸上：“不，这是我们的故事。”  
理智上，Matt知道Ben的各种操作都是为了让项目更快地落地。剧本非常扎实，买家很满意，但仅仅是满意罢了。他们手头可以操作的项目太多，所以这个“还不错”的项目，在各种原因之下暂时被搁置。  
Ben很着急。Matt不太清楚他是如何跟那些影业公司谈判的，这着实不在他的常识范围。但Ben会日常跟他汇报工作进程。“我们找到导演了！”，“FXXX，这个导演又推掉了”，“该死的他们想把我换掉”……  
Ben坚持要出演男主角。这是他为自己量身定做的角色，他相信世界上没有任何一个演员，比他更理解这个角色的一切。  
在一通又一通电话里，他们的项目艰难地踟蹰前行。OK，总算打动了某位知名文艺片导演来执导筒，但是资金忽然又出了问题？天哪，怎么会有那么多难题，Ben简直忙得焦头烂额。而由此衍生的结果之一是，Ben索性组建了自己的制片公司。  
“只是一家小公司。”年轻的大明星很自谦，好莱坞十个明星八个制片，谁不掺和一脚幕后呢？多多少少罢了。但Matt很高兴，为此专门定了他们都喜欢的餐厅，两个人好好庆祝了一番。

19、  
那晚他们喝的酒有点多，索性在餐厅顶层的酒店里歇下了。太醉，一进房门就相拥着睡得呼呼响。  
Matt凌晨醒过来时才发现，他们甚至没拉上窗帘。幸亏是附近最高的建筑不虞偷拍。半城灯火倾泻进房间。Matt很少注意到这个城市的夜景，隔着落地窗，明亮又安静。而身边的人呼吸悠长，一只手搁在自己腰上。  
即使沉睡也不忘宣告占有。  
Matt的心被忽然而至的柔情与悲悯所击中，他想哭，但是又不知道为何而哭。中年人俯下身，紧紧抱住了那具滚烫的身体。Ben在迷糊中伸出双臂回抱他，在Matt吻他的时候总算清醒了一点。  
“嗯？宝贝？”  
浸透了酒意的声音低沉沙哑，年轻人没多想就含住送进嘴里的舌尖，享受地吮吸起来。因为酒精而得到适度松弛的身体缠绵在一起，不算激烈，高潮却极绵长。  
他们在性事上永远契合无比。  
像突然走过一道关卡路途就豁然开朗，Ben这部自编自演的电影忽然就开机了。  
开拍的第一天，Matt去片场探班。远远见到布景里，做好造型的男主角走到聚光灯下，说出第一句台词，那是Matt写的。他的眼泪终于不受控制地流下来。  
“到底为止吧。”  
一个声音在心底说。这个时机是最好的，到底为止吧，在我们开始互相伤害之前。

20、  
每个电影项目都是一场漫长的征途，从立项到上映，所有阶段都是煎熬。Matt已经记不太清这部电影第一次在柏林电影节首映时的日子了，但他仍记得那晚Ben电话里几乎破音的尖叫。  
“我们要成功了！宝贝我们成功了！”  
Matt几乎能想象得到Ben在酒店大床上又跳又叫的样子。  
首映口碑几乎是一面倒的好评。老套的如“情节紧张刺激、节奏不紧不慢、叙事精彩纷呈”，更具体的点评有“编剧深知如何把握故事的脉络和重点”之类，Ben的表演也亮点不少。Matt一边推着眼镜，一边看那些赞美的句子在电脑屏幕上滑过，心里被巨大的喜悦涨得满满的。  
这种喜悦甚至让他无暇去伤感这是长久以来他与Ben的再次通话。在电影开始拍摄后到现在，他单方面地减少了与Ben的见面。先是用“让你更专心地创作”为借口，渐渐地Ben也察觉到Matt在退后。  
这一次，是Matt沉默着想要放开手。  
然而在收获成功后Ben依然第一个想到与Matt分享。宝贝，他在电话那端呢喃着，柏林今天好冷。但我很快乐。  
我也是。Matt柔声安慰他，睡吧，明天一定还有很多行程。

21、  
那一年Ben几乎没有拍新电影。他带着心爱的作品一个接一个电影节奔走着。电影口碑在逐渐发酵，Ben越来越忙，而Matt则继续刻意地与他保持距离——电话，或者约会，都能推就推。  
天知道这对他来说并不是乐事。有时Matt想着，也许自己哪天一觉醒来，又会看到小报上刊登着Ben与女明星约会的消息。那样自己会有片刻的难过吧……但或许也会松口气也说不定。  
他预想的情形没有发生。  
Ben不再执着于和他见面。但却以另一种方式出现在他世界里，连续不断的邮件。  
即将参加的电影节。最近几天的行程。上次某位影评人的差评让他心情低落。家里的宠物狗生病了，他拜托妈妈替他照顾。  
在哪里喝到了很好的咖啡。走在路上突然下雨他忘了带伞，被淋成落汤鸡。  
所有的邮件都在最后一页右下方用灰色字体打上不显眼的“miss U”。  
“小混蛋。”  
Matt气恼地合上手提电脑，片刻后，又很不争气地打开。刷新。  
等待新邮件的到来。  
都是成年人，可以说许多话，也有许多话无须说出口。  
Ben在用行动坚决表示——“sorry，我不打算和你分手”。尽管年轻但骨子里的强势却展露无遗。

22、  
临近年底的时候几大风向标都陆续出炉。Ben的新作跌跌撞撞居然被捧成了热门，而与此相伴的是更多的质疑声——  
“他真的参与了编剧吗？”  
“我承认Ben很英俊，但是，写作？哈哈。”  
“他甚至没有上过大学。”  
“抱歉，也许只有他的狂热女影迷们会相信他真的愿意在键盘上打字吧。”  
竞争对手们或者默许或者煽动了这种质疑。Ben气愤极了，然而这些声音却越来越大……  
“Ben是我见过读书最多，最有才华的人。”  
某天Ben被pr的电话催醒，让他赶紧打开电视看早间节目，他一按下开关，Matt温雅的面庞突然在眼前跳出来。  
Matt面对早间节目主持人侃侃而谈。从Ben写作的契机，到他们一群人开了无数的创作讨论会，他甚至还带来了许多Ben修改过的手稿。  
Damon教授以他不紧不慢却充满说服力的语气，讲述着他和Ben的创作故事。  
“我们认识几年了……世人对他的浅薄认知，与他的本质大相径庭。”Matt习惯性推推眼镜：“他对待电影，对待创作，是非常严肃认真的，不逊于任何一位专业作家……”  
Pr在电话那头，迟疑着说：“这是你们商量好的吗？其实，你可以先跟我说一声，我会安排他上更合适的节目谈这些……”她知道Ben和Matt的私人关系。  
Ben摇摇头，对电话说了句“No”就挂掉了。  
是Matt主动出来维护他。  
从童年入行，到成为大明星，Ben听过太多太多的赞美。而Matt也对他说过许多夸赞的话。可是，当此刻在电视里听到Matt说出这些句子，Ben竟然激动到紧握着双手。Matt是发自内心地认为他很棒。

23、  
奥斯卡颁奖礼当晚Matt没有去，然而他不会错过电视上Ben出现的每一个时刻。  
难以置信。  
Ben真的成功了，即使今晚他没有任何收获，他也已经成功了。  
最佳原创编剧，最佳男主角，最佳影片，三个奥斯卡提名已经落入囊中。  
“你能陪我一起参加颁奖礼吗？”  
Ben在近期的每一封邮件里都这样写。  
Matt从不回信。当然，同为最佳原创编剧的提名者，Damon教授也接到了学院的邀请函，只是他客气地婉拒出席。  
这是Ben的高光时刻。Matt希望所有人都只关注他。  
而也正如Matt所期望的那样，Ben成了当晚最明亮的一颗星。从英俊却事业平庸的性感男星，到靠着自编自演高口碑电影闯入奥斯卡的才子，Ben Affleck的故事充满了爆点。人们渴望话题，更渴望看到年轻鲜活的传奇人物。他被鲜花与镁光灯再次簇拥上高台，尤其是当最佳原创编剧奖项揭晓的一刻。  
尽管失去了最佳男主角，Ben却捧起了最佳原创编剧奖的奖杯——如大部分影评人和观众所意料的那样。电影剧本的口碑太好了。  
旋律渐渐高潮而又消失，Ben大踏步走上领奖台，激动地感谢所有人。  
Matt在电视屏幕前也同样激动，甚至有些听不清Ben飞快吐出的句子在说什么。这种场合，肯定是谢谢，谢谢，谢谢，不会有什么出格的话……  
忽然他听到了自己的名字。  
“Matt，”Ben双眼紧盯着镜头，屏息两秒，接着说：“在我陷入事业泥潭的时候，没有人看好我，但命运安排了一双手把我拉出来……”  
“是Matt。Matt的手。”  
“Matt把我从一团糟里拉出来……将我救赎。”  
台下响起掌声，响亮，但也很平常，和所有获奖时刻没有太大区别。然而Ben还没说完。  
“Matt。不，Matty……你是我最忠诚的朋友，最棒的老师，也是……最好的情人。”  
“我爱你。”  
一片哗然。  
Matt仿佛被雷电击中。  
每一个细胞都响着电火花燃烧的声音，脑子沸腾，眼睛却模糊了。  
视线中Ben消失了，满脸惊讶的主持人走上台，之后，之后Matt没有再关注……  
他走到露台上，迎着晚风，突然感到前所未有的幸福。

（完）


End file.
